wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level cap
A level cap is the maximum level a player character can reach in a game. The base game of World of Warcraft a hard cap of 60th level, so no characters could go above this level without an expansion. The current level cap (120) should be at Level cap/current. Some games have a soft cap. * Those playing with the ''Burning Crusade'' have their level cap increased to 70. * Those playing with ''Wrath of the Lich King'' have their level cap increased to 80. * Those playing with ''Cataclysm'' have their level cap increased to 85. * Those playing with ''Mists of Pandaria'' have their level cap increased to 90. * Those playing with ''Warlords of Draenor'' have their level cap increased to 100. * Those playing with ''Legion'' have their level cap increased to 110. * Those playing with ''Battle for Azeroth'' have their level cap increased to 120. When the level cap is reached, players who are used to the leveling game sometimes have difficulty working out how to continue their adventures. After reaching the cap, progression is mainly through crafting, gear or reputation. See, for example activities guide for characters at level . Hard cap A hard cap means the game enforces a maximum limit for the character's level and no additional experience can be gained after that level (level 60 in or 70 in for example). As of August 2016, the base ''World of Warcraft'' package has a level cap of 100 as it included access through the Warlords of Draenor expansion. Nethaera|date=19-May-2016 9:00 AM PDT}} As of October 2014, the initial version had a level cap of 90 and included access through the Mists of Pandaria expansion. As of July 18, 2018, ''World of Warcraft'' Subscription replaced the World of Warcraft package and has a level cap that matches the expansion previous to the current one, so 110 when Battle for Azeroth releases. Soft cap A soft cap means characters in a game don't technically have a maximum level, but after a certain level it gets very hard to increase levels and the benefits diminish rapidly or vanish, so the incentive goes away for all but the hard-core power gamers. Diablo I is a Blizzard Entertainment game with a soft cap, where the amount of experience required to level increased exponentially with each level with few benefits. In the past, the MMORPG game had a soft level cap (approximately level 45 - 50 and above). Notes * A 60th, 70th, 80th, 85th, 90th, 100th, 110th, or 120th level elite NPC or mob should be much tougher than a level-capped character. Examples are pre- , who was very hard to solo even by a level 70 in gear. * If at the level cap, a mob which still appears ?? (or skulled) is referred to as a "boss" mob. This is done by Blizzard to hide the mob's Level. External Links ;Battle for Azeroth (level 120) ... ;Legion (level 110) ... ;Warlords of Draenor (level 100) ;Level 90, Patch 5.4 Aug 19th 2013 3:00PM}} Category:Game terms